An Instrument of Chaos
by brooklyndamera
Summary: Even as time goes on, the Shadowhunters of the New York institute must continue to protect mundanes and fulfill their holy mission to the angel Raziel. Zia Lightwood, daughter of Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood must continue her family name, and save the world from the sudden influx of demons from the Demon Realms.
1. Chapter 1

ZIA POV

I blow the steam off my hot chocolate and slide down the wall of Taki's, sitting cross legged on the sidewalk next to the entrance. The cold, February wind whooshes down the street, sending a chill through my sweater. I like the cold, and don't really mind freezing half to death on a New York street. It's a nice break from constant training. Unfortunately, I'm disturbed from my peace when the door opens a person slides down next to me.

"Hey Micheal." I say, taking a sip of my drink. This thing's warming up my soul, and it's the one mundane creation I thoroughly enjoy.

"Yo, Zia." Replies the guy next to me, Micheal. He's a Herondale, the son of Clary and Jace Herondale. He's seriously got a huge legacy to live up to, but then again everyone in the New York Institute does.

Micheal turns to look at me, and I can't help but melt a little. He's got green eyes, and a lame mundane (pun intended) t-shirt on, with black jeans. A Taki's hat covers his wild auburn hair, and puts a shadow over his smiling face.

"Are you on break?" I ask, knowing that he works a Taki's. When Uncle Jace found out, he nearly flipped a table.

"TAKI'S?!" He had exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the table. "TAKI"S? Take some pride son! You're a Herondale! You have my amazing fighter genes and charming good looks, and you work at TAKI'S?" Uncle Jace could never seem to compliment himself enough. It was like he was his own little motivator, and constant ego booster.

Micheal had countered just as strongly. "I'll get to be a normal teenager for once! I can get to do normal people things."

Jace had given him an incredulous look. "Normal teenager stuff is selling blood slushies to vampires and meat to werewolves? The times have changed."

Micheal sighed. "You know what I mean, Dad. It's either that or getting drunk at some Downworlder bar and then getting arrested."

Jace nodded with approval. "That's what I did."

"DAD."

"FINE! FINE. Go work at Taki's. Don't come crying to me when the Clave show's up and takes away your shadowhunterdom. I'm not going to help you."

Through this entire conversation, I had been laughing in the corner, watching an exasperated Micheal argue with his egotistic dad. It was the highlight of the week.

"Yeah, on my break. I swear, everyone here's insane." Micheal says, snapping me back to attention. "Some guy ordered a BLOOD SMOOTHIE. A. BLOOD. SMOOTHIE."

I shrugged. "He was probably a vampire – "

"BLOOD SMOOTHIE. How do I make a blood smoothie?"

"I dunno. It can't be that hard. "

"Easy for you to say. It was so embarrassing asking Laura. I was like 'How do you make a blood smoothie?' and she gave me a look like piss off." He said, waving his arms for affect.

I smiled into my cup. Micheal was, to say the least, headstrong and indecisive. Animated, too. He'd make a decision, like joining Taki's, then quit half way through.

"At least you have a normal shadow hunter name." He continues, not noticing I didn't reply to his first comment. "We had a Bloodstick in today. Who makes their family name Bloodstick?"

I grinned. "I was reading the Codex the other day, and I would've chosen Ravennight."

Micheal gives me a look. "Ravennight. That's terrible. Might as well name yourself Bloodstick. At least that's comedic."

Someone taps my shoulder. I look over to see a young man, maybe mid 20ties, staring down at me.

"Um, yes?" I ask, feeling Micheal tense next to me.

The man smiles. He has a toothy, satanic grin, and pitch black eyes.

"Hello, sweetie. Come with me for a minute?" He asks, hauling me onto my feet. I recoiling, pulling back my arm.

"Who are you?" Demands Micheal, standing up and stepping in front of me and stretching an arm in front of me as if to protect me. Right. Like I need protecting.

The creepy man smiles at Micheal. "I'm an interested party. I'd like to talk to that girl, sir. I mean no harm." He waves a hand in my direction.

Micheal glowers at the man. Demon. I know it, I can feel it, I can feel the pre battle rush in my veins. I want to pull out my seraph blades out and plunge them into his chest; put all my training into work.

But that's a stupid move. I could be wrong; he could be a Downworlder, and he might have useful information. Ever since Sebastian Morgenstern messed with the connection between Hell, the Faerie world and the Mortal world, the dimensions have been out of order. It's easier for demons to travel between dimensions, and leave a path of destruction and a trail of murder. The Faerie's are probably assisting them, but without solid evidence the Clave's stuck.

Micheal shakes his head. "You talk to her, you talk to me." He demands, straightening up. He looks older this way, confident in his useless Taki's hat. The demon guy sneers.

"Shadowhunters. Useless. Your pride will end you. "He spat. "I speak to the girl. I'll kill you if I have to."

A slow, sly grin lights up Micheal's face. "Bring it on."

And that's when I step into action. I reach down into my boot and pull out two seraph blades, tossing one to Micheal.

"_Malik_!" I yell, feeling the electric buzz of power light up the blade. The demon glares at me, pulling out a dark sword and charging forward. I run towards the side and narrowly miss getting tackled into, and throw my blade at the creature. It misses, barely scratching the side, but that's enough. It's enough heavenly fire for the creature to lose its humanoid form, to turn into its true disgusting self.

The man's arms and legs started to fade, melt even, into a blob. He drops the sword, which disintegrates as soon as it reaches the concrete of the sidewalk. The main body loses all color, turning into a pitch black core with a green substance around it. Somehow, the creature managed to keep its teeth, baring them at us.

"Eidolon." I hear Micheal whisper. I nod.

This transformation only makes him more powerful. Micheal charges forward and tries to plunge his blade into the goo, while I grab my blade from the sidewalk. The blob narrowly misses Micheal's jab, and I plunge my knife into its side.

The demon howls, rolling and trying to pull the blade out. And that's when an arrow comes out of nowhere and goes straight through the creature's heart. A larger howl then before, a petrifying scream erupts from the blob's throat, making a gurgling sound.

I whip around to see a grinning Shadowhunter, clad in black gear perched on the roof of Taki's.

"Uncle Alec!" I scream, grinning up at my favorite family member. For some reason, Alec and I've been close for years. The monster disintegrates, leaving a pile of ashes.

Alec jumps down, landing in a crouch. He gets up and I crash into him, hugging the crap out of him. He chuckles.

"Hey Zia." He smiles and looks down at me.

"You have glitter in your hair." I say, and reach up to brush it off. Ever since Alec and Magnus got married, Uncle Alec always has a Magnus-y feel to him. It's wonderful.

He smiles. "I know. Hey, Micheal!" Micheal grins and walks over.

"Hey, Uncle Alec." He says, giving him a one armed hug. "That was a Du'sien. A shape shifter Eidolon."

Alec nods. "I know. We better get going – we have to discuss this with Clary."

And with that, the three of us make our way home.

A/N:

**_OH MY LORD. THAT WAS INTENSE. COMMENT. VOTE. FOLLOW! _**

**_1221 WORDS HOLY SHIT _**

**_-BROOKLYN_**


	2. Chapter 2

Micheal POV

My family, extended or not, is the definition of the adjective reckless. My mother jumped into the holy mirror/lake in Alicante with no foreboding when she was 16, my dad was a pillar of heavenly fire in hell when he was 17, and my sister decided it was a good idea to swing from the Institute's roof and scream in jubilation.

"ARIA!" I yell, waving my arms to get her attention. "Get DOWN from there. By the Angel, your going to kill yourself."

"Yeah, and me while your at it." I hear Zia mumble beside me. Of course. Aria and Zia are parabatai, so if Aria hurts herself Zia feels some of the pain.

"NO CAN DO BROTHER DEAR!" Aria screams back, continuing to swing from the floors like a gymnast. "I WANNA DIE TONIGHT!"

Alec stares at his niece (not by blood relation) in disbelief. "Well your doing a damn well of a job. Keep at it Aria."

I hear a chuckle by the doors. "Your going to kill my kids, Alec." Says the unmistakable voice of my father, leaning agaisnt the door frame. Alec grins at his parabatai.

"Please tell me your going to tell your daughter to get down from the rafters."

Dad turns and looks at Aria. "COME ON DOWN! THATS ENOUGH AGILITY TRAINING FOR TONIGHT." Aria gives a small, almost unnoticible nod and leaps from the roof. She lands in a graceful crouch at our feet, and Zia claps.

"See that M? You have to beat THAT." She teases, poking me in the ribs. I elbow her back, only slightly annoyed. If anyone else compared me to my family, I would brutally decapitate them and bury their body at the entrence of the Seelie Court. But Zia ... she's an exception.

I've always been overshadowed by my family, parents and sister all. My parents were the heroes of the Mortal War, Jace being literally composed of heavenly fire. My mother, Clary, has a special power of creating runes, and my sister's the best shadow hunter there is. Not to mention she's gorgeous.

Screw genetics.

My sister got the charming good looks, sharp witted humor and uncanny agility, while I got stuck with the average looks and punny sense of humor.

Dad smiles and ruffles Aria's hair, who swats his hand away. "Good job." He's practically beaming. Father. Please.

Alec walks forward, pushing open the large ebony doors of the Institute.

"I don't know or care about all of you," He begins, pulling Dad along. "But I'm freezing. Inside. Now."

The rest of us happily comply.

"SIMON! YOU UNFAITHFUL BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU?" Dad yells from accross the floor. Zia, Aria, and I are in the library looking for the log book to write down the Du'Sien demon, while my father's down the hall unpacking seraph blades from the Iron Sisters. Simon, who took the Shadowhunter name Nightshade when he ascended, yells back.

"JACE, YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE. STOP THROWING BLADES AT ME."

"JUST CHECKING YOUR STILL WORKING."

"WORKING TO KILL YOU, YEAH. STOP OR I'LL PITCH THESE BLADES FROM THE ROOF."

"WHATEVER."

This was not unusal really, Simon and Jace had a hell of a love/hate relationship.  
I turn and look in the desk drawers, still searching for the log. Ever sinced interdimensional travel became easier, we're required to keep note of all demons we witness and kill. Just in case there's some sort of pattern.

"Found it!" Exclaims Aria, pulling it off a shelf in a corner.  
"How the hell did it end up there?" Zia asks, and I shrug. "No clue. Just write down what you have to."

Aria grabs a pen and scribbles away, while Zia watches her.

"How's Jordan?" She asks grinning. Aria stiffens and kicks Zia, red. Jordan's Bat and Maia's daughter, and she lives with the Werewolf Pack of New York.

I pick up where Zia left off. "Yeah, how is she?" I ask nonchalantly, grinning. "Any recent visits to the Institute, maybe to see som-"

I'm cut off by a pen flying by my ear, which someone deftly catches behind me. Mom.

"What are you guys doing?" She asks, eyeing Aria. She shrugs.

"Definitly not each other. Or drugs. Don't worry, we're clean."

"Just barely," Zia adds, closing the log. "A lot happens at the Downworlder bars."

Clary rolls her eyes. "Teenagers." Her face deflates for a second, and she hesitates. "Um, Zia, can I talk to you?"

Zia nods. "Um sure." Zia gives me a look like 'um what' amd walks out with mom, leaving Aria and I alone.

Aria puts the log on the desk. "How was Taki's?" she asks. I shake my head.

"Its TERRIBLE, Ari. We had a Bloodstick in today."

Aria snorts. "Meghan Bloodstick. Lives in Bronx. Completely useless."

I nod. "Yeah, whatever, but her NAME. Bloodstick. What?"

"She looks like a Bloodstick." Aria declares, marching over and grabbing a stele.  
"What does a Bloodstick look like?" I ask, following her.

Aria smiles brightly. "Like Magnus's loft threw up on the person, and then Alec came over and tried to straighten it up."

" ... Did you just personify the place where Alec and Magnus do unspeakable things?"

"Brother, its also a house, it has other purposes." She draws a rune on the library wall, twirling the stele with the confidence of someone who's done it numerous times. Slowly, as the magic does it's job, a hole forms in the wall. More like a transperant sheet, and we can see Zia talking to Clary.

I've done this about a million times with Aria, so I know they can't see or hear us. But we can see and hear them.

"-Go to Alicante." Says mom, handing Zia a letter. Zia opens it and reads it over, her eyes widening.

"Alicante? What does the Clave want?" She asks, a slight edge to her voice. Zia has something against the Clave because of her ... blood.

Mom puts a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they don't know anything about the ... thing, sweetheart. But you have to go."

Zia nods. "Did you tell mom and dad?"

Clary shakes her head. "No."

And thats when my reckless sister marches outside, pushing through the transperant wall.

"Absolutely not." She declares, planting herself stoicly next to Zia. I scramble to my feet and join her.

"Did you guys just -" Mom shakes her head. "I'm assuming you heard all of that. And she has to, Aria."

"She can't, Mom. You know her condition. If the Clave finds out about her they'll banish her."

Clary's eyes soften. "I know. But ignoring a direct order from the Inquisitor would lead to worse conditions. I'm going to send some of our best Shadowhunters to escort her, and -"

"-Best shadowhunters?" I interrupt, weaving my fingers through Zia's. "That means us, right?"

Mom shakes her head. "No. I mean adult shadowhunters, like Seamus."

"No." I say, adding as much force into the words as I can. "We're going. We have to. It's already bad enough that she has to go, and there is absolutely no way she's going alone."

"Thats right." Says Aria, backing me up.

Zia shakes her head. "Guys, no. You don't have to do this, I'll be fine, and safe, I'm a great fighter." Her expression is one of desperation. "I can't let you guys come."

My sister rolls her eyes. "Oh come ON Zia. I'm your parabatai. You'll fight a thousand times better when I'm around, and lets face it, my presence will gurantee your safety."

I nod. "I can fight pretty well to. Besides, I'm the oldest, and I'm not staying here alone. We have to come."

Zia looks at the floor and mumbles incoherently. She squeezes my hand and looks up at Clary.

My mom stares at the three of us, a small smile tugging at her lips. "You remind me of when I was a teenager, and me, Jace, Alec, Simon and Isabelle would fight together. Okay. just be safe, okay?"

We nod.

After a weird, awkward silence, Aria claps her hands together. "Well." She says, tying her hair into a knot. "Time to kick some demonic ass."


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan POV

In my eyes, shadowhunters are more angel than human, and the brightness and love of an angel shines through them like it's dying to escape. Their unwavering courage and will to fight for the morally right brings out their worst, often turning their light into a darkness, like when Lucifer reached towards the depths of hell to achieve what he thought was moral. The pathway to heaven is paved with good intentions, and that mirrors the fact that shadowhunters are broken. Beautiful, broken angels, but angels nonetheless. To me, shadowhunters can never be equal parts human and angel, they have to be on either side.

Aria is an angel. A dark one maybe, but you can see her loyalty in her eyes, and she always talks like she means it. As I watch her walk down the street towards me, I see her loyalty shining through. As she pulls open the gates of our secluded park area, I smile and pat the grass next to me.

We have a secret agreement to meet her in this park, a small grassy area covered in tree that mundanes steer away from. It's nice and quiet, just the way I like it.

Aria jogs over and settles down next to me, pulling a tuft of grass from the ground and playing with it in her fingers. Her expression's guarded, as if she's trying to hide something.

"Hey." I say, nudging her shoulder. She looks at me and smiles.

"Hey, Jordan."

Oh god. This sunlight does miracle's for her face. No no no.

She hesitates for a second. "So I have to go somewhere." She says, leaning back and lying down on the grass.

"Where?" I ask, turning to face her. She shrugs.

"Alicante. For about a week." She's not telling me something. I know it. I reach over and take her hand, the one that isn't gripping grass.

"Thats not a big deal." I reply, playing with her fingers. They're long and narrow, and completely warm.

"Yeah ..." She says, sitting back up. "Its not where I'm going, its why."

I look at her, baffled. What's bothering her so much? And why is she scared to tell me? Shadowhunter business doesn't affect downworlders like me, they're to stuck up to accept our help and inclusion.

"So why are you going?"

"It's Zia." She blurts, looking at me. I stiffen.

"Zia?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. I hate Zia, probably more then I hate anything in the world.

She nods. "The Clave sent a letter, asking for her to come to Alicante and they forbade any immediate family members come along. I'm not immediate family, and niether is Micheal. So we're going with her."

I look down at the grass for a while, not entirely sure what to say. I KNOW that Zia is Aria's parabatai, and that I can't do anything to stop her from going, but I don't really fancy the idea of Aria skipping of to Alicante to be her usual reckless self. In my opnion, I'm glad that the Clave found out about Zia's secret. She DESERVES to be punished.

"Okay." I finally mumble. "I think ZIa should get what she deserves, but okay."

Aria gapes at me for a second, and then snatches her hand out of mine.

"What?" She asks, her walls building up around her. I can see I stepped to far.

"Nothing I -" I begin, but it's to late. Aria's already on her feet.

"You filthy werewolf." She spats, pulling open the gates. "I knew your fued would end this. I knew it. Werewolves and vampires, and their stupid fights."

I glare at her. "What about Kyle? I can blame Zia for -"

"To _HELL_ with Kyle!" Aria yells, throwing her arms into the air. "He's dead."

"He's _undead_." I growl, feeling my claws began to come out of my hands, and the fur beginning to grow from my skin. Aria stares at me, unwavered. Ofcourse. She's trained to fight beasts like me.

"I don't care." She huffs, marching out and slamming the gates behind her.  
"Don't expect any letters!" She shouts over her shoulder. "Or any communication at all."

I watch her receding form, and sigh. Even when she's angry, she still looks like an angel.


	4. Chapter 4

Zia POV

I go over my plan as I push open the heavy wooden doors of the weapons room. Micheal, Aria and I decided to split up and rendezvous in M's room, and then go to Magnus for a portal. Aria went to tell Jordan where she's going, Micheal went to gather our stuff, and I decided to steel my nerves and tell my parents what I'm about to do. Clary offered to tell them for me, but I decided that it was only right I told them, my dad would blame himself anyway.

The annoying, loud creaking sound of the door causes my Dad to stop what he's doing, and look over to smile at me. My father stands amid towers and towers of boxes, filled with stele's shipped to him from the Iron Sisters. The wall displays an array of seraph blades, giving that portion of the wall an angelic glow. SImon Nightshade, formerly Simon Lewis, hasn't changed much over the years, or at least thats what Mom tells me. His hair is still that insane brown curly mop, hi seyes still that soft, comforting auburn. His terrible taste in tshirts is almost as bad as Micheal's, and often displays a random mundane concept. His thin, wiry frame DID become stronger and more well built, but dad's still as skinny as it gets.

"Zia." He smiles, waving a hand in greting. "Hey." He grins. "Alec told me about that Demon. Nice job fighting him."

I shrug. "Uncle Alec did everything before I could." I pause. "So uh... what are you doing?"

A sour expression forms on my dad's face. "Something that the blonde brat Jace should be doing. But nooooooooo." He glares at the wall in front of him, and I can't help but laugh. He hates Jace so much, but he loves him to and its hilarious to see them next to each other.

I snort. "Yeah, he's pretty lazy. But, I have to tell you something. " I say, hesitily struggling through the last part. My dad nods and takes a seat on one of the boxes.

"GO." He says. I nod, ignoring the raging anxiety build9ing up inside my chest.

"So I got a letter from the Clave -" I begin, and can already see the lines and creases of tension form on Dad's forehead. His face looks pale and sunken.

"- and it told me to come to Alicante immediatly. You can't come, no imediat family member can. I'm not sure WHY, i really hope it isn't about the thing, but I have to go. Micheal and Aria are coming with me."

My dad sighs and leans back, resting on the wall. He stays like that for a while, and i watch his talk slow breaths.

"Okay." He finally says, sitting back up and nodding. "I know it's my fault this is happening, and Zia, I am so sorry. I'm going to be sorry for the rest of my life. Please stay safe. I'm sprry I can't do anything." He looks truly sad, like he can't believe he's saying this.

"Dad ... ' I say, reaching over to hug him. "It is in NO way your fault. Trust me, I'll be fine." He hugs me back. "Please stay safe Zia. And if anything goes wrong, contact us. I don't give a single shit abou tthe law, I will show up there to hurt someone" He says, squeezing hard. I can feel the blood pumping in him, the shadowhunter angel blood.

We stay like that a while, until I finally pull. Never, ever have I felt closer to my father.

Bye." I say, and turn to leave. As I close the door behind me, I can feel my fangs come out and pierce my lip.

**A/N **

**Okay go ahead and kill me for this TERRIBLE chapter I really didn't have time so I'm sorry for the typos and shortness. I plan on rediong the chapter and fixing everything soon. Thanks. **

**-Brooklyn**


End file.
